


Week: Departure

by Mizuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuchi/pseuds/Mizuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Día #2: Departure][Profesiones AU] Tras dos años de haberse separado, Haruka mantiene la imagen viva de Rin mediante sus recuerdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week: Departure

**Prompt:** What sort of sight are you seeing now

 **Author(s):** Mizuchi (en AO3)

 **Rating:** G

 **Warnings:** AU. Haruka es pintor, Rin médico estomatólogo.

 **Summary:** Tras dos años de haberse separado, Haruka mantiene la imagen viva de Rin mediante sus recuerdos.

* * *

 

**DAY 2 # Departure**

* * *

 

Ahora que ya no se encuentra a su lado los sabores y olores llegan fuertes a la mente. La sonrisa ardiente que deja escapar su nombre alegre es un recuerdo que revive de repente o cada vez que la soledad se torna insoportable. En las memorias de Haruka viven los sutiles trazos que delinean la anatomía perfecta de un sujeto molesto, irritante y con un título que lo avala como médico estomatólogo. Es justo allí donde la presencia de Matsuoka Rin no se desvanece.

 

Haruka cierra los ojos para mirar, en un universo equidistante al que todos habitan, la persona que protagoniza sus obras.

 

" _¡Nanase!"_

 

La voz recorre sus circuitos, viajando veloz en diversas direcciones, dejando un cosquilleo a lo largo del cuerpo. El tono entusiasta que suelta una chispa que pronto incendia su rededor, convierten a Rin en un sol que ilumina su habitación. Haru sostiene entre los dedos un pincel de largas cerdas. La muñeca se desliza y el timbre de las cuerdas bucales de aquel radiante dentista de sonrisa perfecta marca el ritmo de las pinceladas sobre el blanco lienzo.

 

Pronto los pensamientos regresan al pasado, y su primer encuentro se le presenta nostálgico.

 

_"Bienvenido a la clínica dental Matsuoka, ¿es tu primera vez aquí?"_

_«¿Qué con este sujeto y su forma familiar de hablar?_ _»_

_"Mi nombre es Matsuoka Rin y soy el dentista de este lugar"_

_"¿Tu?"_

_"¿Ah, ocurre algo?"_

_"Creí que se trataba de una doctora"_

_"¡Oh!, ya. Lo lamento, se que mi nombre es de chica pero soy un chico"_

 

Las confusiones y la clara irritación también vuelven, y Haruka no puede evitar fruncir la frente. Pensar que más de alguna ocasión consideró el cambiar de doctor por el simple hecho de que la sola presencia de Rin alteraba de forma peligrosa su mundo.

 

Inhala hondo antes de continuar con el trazado de su cuadro, sin detener la fluctuación de sus recuerdos.

 

_"¿Eh?, ¿has estado cepillándote correctamente, Nanase-san?"_

_"...Si"_

_"¿Es así?"_

 

De las múltiples veces que mintió.

 

_"Nanase, ¿te cepillaste antes de venir?"_

_"...Aa"_

_"Hmph"_

_“¿?”_

 

Y de las miles más que Rin no lo desveló hasta que las barreras que existían ante ambos por sus posiciones como doctor-paciente se cayeron.

 

_"Oi, Haru"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Estás seguro de que te cepillaste?"_

_"Incluso usé el estambre que me diste la vez pasada"_

_"Tu... ¡deja de mentir!, ¿crees que no sé si lo haces o no? Y no es estambre, es hilo satinado especial para la cavidad oral"_

_"Entonces deja de preguntar tonterías"_

_"¡Cállate!, un sujeto como tu debería cerrar la boca"_

_"Como digas"_

_"¡¿Hah?!, tu... ¡ábrela!"_

_"Hmph"_

_"¡Te digo que la abras!"_

_"..."_

_"¡Haru!"_

 

Permitiéndose el llamarlo por su nombre, de reducirlo y de reñirle descarado y sin tapujos.

 

Las memorias denotan una risilla que nadie escucha. Es corta al principio, poderosa y sonora se prolonga. El pincel deja de moverse y con ello el nacimiento completo de la obra. Haruka está contento, perdido en sus recuerdos y en las cejas curvadas y los dientes blancos, afilados, del estomatólogo que alguna vez trabajara a lado.

 

Para cuando la risa se destruye el último recuerdo lo fulmina con su hosca presencia.

_"...¿Brasil?"_

_"Aa"_

 

La sonrisa allí estaba, el brillo seguía en su mirada escarlata pero en el tono mágico de su voz una melancolía nadaba. Y Haruka tras esa memoria abría los ojos para ver la paleta de diversos tonos quieta sobre un banco a su izquierda.

_"Allí están las mejores universidades para estudiar ortodoncia"_

_"Pero-"_

 

"Haru, durante mi ausencia recuerda cepillarte correctamente. Porque ¿sabes?, adoro el color de tus dientes, son como un collar de perlas"

 

No pudo detenerlo, nunca pudo hacerlo. Ni cuando entro a su vida ni tampoco cuando la dejo. Era una persona egoísta, siempre lo fue. Un sol insurrecto que se imponía con una sonrisa incandescente y una fortaleza irrompible.

 

"Rin"

 

Haru toma aire nuevamente antes de volver a su trabajo. Pensando únicamente en una cosa ahora que han transcurrido dos años desde que Matsuoka decidiera dejarlo por escapar a un lugar lejano donde no basta con extender la mano para poder alcanzarlo. Y donde la visión de esa parte del mundo es totalmente diferente de cualquier otra.

 

"¿Qué clase de panorama estás viendo ahora?

 

Haruka lanza al aire para enseguida terminar de unir las líneas de la imagen humana de un dios griego que recorre los cielos trayendo consigo el día que tiene plasmada en ese trozo de papel blanco, al tiempo en que imagina las mil maravillas y las posibles revelaciones que se le han hecho a Matsuoka en un mundo distinto al suyo.

 

Todo entre olores y sabores conocidos que traen a su lado la imagen de un joven hombre en bata blanca.


End file.
